Il MIO TESORO ( traducción)
by El Tio Kakyoin
Summary: Suavemente, suavemente. Haciendo que sus cuerpos sean uno, contra las protestas de dolor en el fondo de sus mentes. Mezcla de respiraciones y placeres vocalizados. Por la noche, en la casa olvidada y desnuda, a excepción de las almas arrastradas del pasado, podía susurrar su amor y sus miedos con el mismo aliento frenético.


¡Hola aqui se presenta el tio Makuin :v!

 ** _ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN_**

 ** _IL MIO TESORO_**

Los reyes han caído por mucho menos.Para él, ella era más grande que cualquier cantidad de oro o joyas.Su batalla por su vida siempre fue con extraños que deseaban hacerle daño, pero la batalla por su amor era consigo mismo.Dos lados, uno atado al pasado, uno atado a ella, su tesoro.

Gamma no era un rey.Él la siguió leal, la protegió fielmente y la amó incondicionalmente.Él no la poseía;en cambio, ella era suprema y le ordenó, reclamándolo, sin necesidad de decirlo.Él era un pilar, de pie alto y fuerte, no para proteger un templo, para un templo que ella no era.Ella en cambio era la diosa de mármol que estaba parada en lo alto de la columna, ofreciéndose a los cielos.Tan cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca podría estar.El pilar y la diosa, sin usar el otro, pero trabajando juntos para cepillar sus dedos contra el cielo.

Rezó para que los cielos no la alejaran de él.

Un grito ahogado salió de una de las dos figuras sobre la cama.Retorciéndose, agarrando desesperadamente el cuerpo sobre ella, mechones de pelo negro extendidos sobre la almohada arrugada.Ojos azules como el martín pescador, oscuros con pasión y miedo.

¿Qué había para temer?

Ella podía ver cosas que él no podía.Un futuro desprovisto el uno del otro.Sentimientos de amor, convertidos en odio.Un final agridulce.También había un futuro agradable, pero su corazón era más sensible al dolor y la soledad.

Cosas que ella vio y él no pudo.Él quería su corazón y todos sus miedos.Era un tesoro, y Gamma quería protegerla para siempre.Su cuerpo era su espada y su alma era su escudo, defendiéndola siempre.

Esto pensó, mientras traía sus manos temblorosas para acariciar su piel.Pálido a la luz de la luna, suave, cubriendo un alma que estaba tan nerviosa como él.El sonido de su cuerpo retorciéndose en las finas sábanas, la perforación de sus uñas levemente afiladas en la parte posterior de su cuello;sensaciones ese momento, su tesoro.Su diosa, su princesa.Un tesoro que nunca se olvidará en su corazón.

Suavemente, suavemente.Haciendo que sus cuerpos sean uno, contra las protestas de dolor en el fondo de sus mentes.Mezcla de respiraciones y placeres vocalizados.Por la noche, en la casa olvidada y desnuda, a excepción de las almas arrastradas del pasado, podía susurrar su amor y sus miedos con el mismo aliento frenético.El mismo aliento provocado por él presionando contra su calor, capturando sus labios en un beso y liberándolos demasiado pronto.Él la quería a ella.

Él quería hacerla su mujer.Movimientos rítmicos que causan que los dos muerdan los gemidos y aceleren su paso.

Él quería poseerla.La sensación de sus piernas debilitándose pero reteniéndolo, manteniéndolo dentro de ella.

Él quería... tocarla más.El sonido de ella, murmurando su nombre.El sonido que tenía no le era familiar.Dudaba que alguien lo dijera de la manera en que lo hizo.

La deseaba, sabiendo que eraélquien pertenecía aella.Sabía que podía intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no podría quedarse mucho tiempo en sus brazos.Y sabiendo que este momento, tan precioso y efímero, era un tesoro.

Un tesoro que debe traer para dejarlo o tantos reyes que han intentado en vano preservar su dominio, sabe que tiene que despedirse.

Para que el pilar no rompa bajo el peso del amor por la diosa, derribándola del cielo.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA OFICIAL**

A / N: ¡Hola a todos!Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro fic de Gamma / Uni.Me encanta este emparejamiento tanto.¡Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes pueden saberlo ahora!Mis otras historias hasta ahora han sido principalmente POV de Uni, así que quería escribir una sobre lo que Gamma probablemente piensa.¡Me encantaría que revisases y me dijeras lo que pensabas de él!=)

 **MIS NOTAS**

Tio MAKUIN: bueno estuvo bien traducirlo ya que no hay mucho este material y el Gamma x Uni es algo muy pero muy Lolicon v: dejemos en paz al pequeño loliconero, espero que le haiga gustado la traducción, no la sensual traducción 7v7


End file.
